vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Cammy
Target acquired. Cammy White is a character from the Street Fighter series, and a wrestler from WVGCW. She is a former Gurl Gamer Champion. She and fellow Street Fighter ''character Chun-Li formed the Tag-Team Camstrings before Chun-Li attacked Cammy in the ring and broke up the team. In Real Life '''Cammy' is a character in the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers. She later appears in the Street Fighter Alpha series and all console versions of Street Fighter IV, as well as several Capcom crossovers. She's apparently a clone of M. Bison that got amnesia and became a special agent for the United Kingdom or something, I don't know. In the Street Fighter ''movie, she was played by Kylie Minogue and was basically Guile's sidekick. In WVGCW Cammy was the second female vidya to challenge The Boss for the Gurl Gamer Championship, following Princess Peach. Unlike Peach, however, Cammy managed to defeat The Boss... but not by a pinfall. Instead, Cammy knocked out The Boss outside of the ring and won by countout, meaning the belt could not change hands, as per the official rules. On 2013-02-01, Cammy won a six-woman HIAC match to become the new Gurl Gamer champion, as previous champion Carmen Sandiego disappeared after winning the title, making it impossible for anyone to take it from her. However, the Women's Division soon after went on hiatus. Sadly for Cammy, the revival of the Women's division did not usher in a long and fruitful title reign for her, as Poison won a Fatal Four-Way match on 2013-04-06 and defeated her for the title on the next broadcast held on 2013-04-12. Cammy had insulted the very popular Poison in an interview before the match, building much heat with the audience, who booed her entrance in the championship match, calling her "bigot" and "murderer". The loss of the Championship Belt clearly had a profound effect on Cammy as on 2013-04-22 she was beaten by Tina Armstrong in her debut match. She was given a chance to reclaim it, however, when she faced off against Shaundi in the first round of the Gurl Gamer #1 Contender tournament. Cammy was overwhelmed by the strong offense Shaundi brought at first by getting punching her out of the ring, but then reminded everyone why she was a champion and battled back. The two were pretty much even for the rest of the fight until Cammy threw Shaundi out of the ring, lured the Saint to the barricade and speared her through it. The newcomer showed heart, actually getting up and trying to get back to the ring, but was unable to get back to the ring before the ten count. She now moves on to the next round to face another newcomer, Daisy, with a supporter in fellow Brit Baz McMahon. On the May 19th broadcast, Cammy having advanced to the Quarter Finals (Gurl Gamer #1 Contender Tournament), faced off against Daisy for the final match of the night. Fans were treated to some brutal slams, collisions into the ring stairs, and traded melee strikes, and even saw Daisy dodge an attempted moonsault onto Table-San from Cammy. With the female #1 contender spot on the line, the deafening VGCW crowd erupted into a full-hyped frenzy as the two Divas faced off to Street Fighter 4's "Indestructible". Cammy did what she could, but ultimately could not stop (the apparently indestructible) Daisy, losing to a Daisy Cutter at the end for the pinfall. Still fresh from her loss, she was then confronted by Shaundi backstage, who claimed she had stolen the title shot from her and demanded a fair rematch. The following week, Cammy came out to the ring, prepared for her second fight with Shaundi. But the Saints have never been known to play fair, and Shaundi ambushed Cammy with a pipe, declaring their fight to be an Extreme Rules match. The two began a vicious battle, with sodas and belts being used as weapons, and Cammy was even thrown over the barricade into the audience. But it would soon be brought to a premature conclusion, as Cammy reversed a roll-up attempt by Shaundi and got a three-count, stealing another victory and putting their new-found rivalry at 2-0. The season finale saw Shaundi once again confront Cammy backstage with Roll in tow, demanding yet another rematch. Cammy accepted, on one condition: whatever the outcome, this was the end of the feud. As the match started, Cammy revealed her trump card: Chun-Li, freshly returned from her Roll-inflicted hospitalization. The resulting Tornado Tag match saw Cammy fight against Roll, the two trading back and forth for almost the whole match. Cammy seemed to have control, and upon DDT'ing Roll through Table-san, Team Street Fighter appeared to have the win. However, Roll fought back with her renowned tenacity, while Chun-Li appeared to have not fully recovered from the injury Roll had dealt to her. Ultimately, Shaundi would pin Chun-Li, dealing an unlikely loss to Cammy to end the feud. 'Season 2: Lock-On to the Title? After suffering a rather disappointing Season 1, Cammy came into Season 2 hoping for the best. As Season 2 went into its second episode, Cammy was up against fellow Kingdom ruler; Princess Zelda. As the match kicked off, Zelda held her own against the Brit; landing attack after another with little offense from Cammy. As the match played out longer, Cammy lasted the war of attrition against the Princess and landed a Neckbreaker and secured the 10 Count to win her first match in Season 2. With that win, Cammy rockets to the current top 10 of the business and making her Season 2 run off to a great start. Will the Brit have her momentum continue onward to a future Title shot and become Champion yet again? After some time off, Cammy faced the person who she lost to in the Season 1 Tournament; Princess Daisy in a Cage match. As the match went on to a blazing start, Cammy would let it be known that she wasn't the same Brit last season as she mounted offense against the former #1 Contender. Hurricarana after Hurricarana, Cammy didn't let up. As the match reached the half way mark, Daisy reversed Cammy's finisher and landed some offense of her own, landing her patented Daisy Cutter on the former Champion. Soon onward, Cammy would Superplex Daisy off the turnbuckle as the Cage door opened. As Cammy crawled as fast as she could to the exit to win the match, Daisy was hot on her trail. After much struggle, Cammy came out of the Cage as the winner against the person who eliminated her from the Tournament; getting some much needed revenge. Rather than focus on her singles success, Cammy and Chun-Li focused on their Tag Team. The two paired off against a debuting Impa in her tag team with Sheik called The Last Sheikah. It was a long and bloody brawl lasting nearly half an hour, with both teams coming close to scoring the big win several times. In the end, Cammy's British Bulldog was enough to knock the wind out of Sheik and score the pin in a classic match. This pitted Camstrings once again against Saints Roll for the contenders shot. Once again, it would be Roll who gave the two the most trouble. Chun Li stayed in as long as she could to try and get revenge on her for her hospitalization, but neither she nor Cammy could handle her, and Chun Li was eventually pinned. Cammy and Chun Li were given another chance next week however at Breakdown 2. They were put into another contenders match against rising powerhouses Still Alive. The battle was once again long and hard, but once again it was Chun Li who couldn't handle Faith and Chell's parkour skills. However, Cammy would just NOT go down after Chun Li was eliminated. She fought on against the odds and refused to stay down no matter what. She wasn't doing enough damage to either Chell or Faith to stop them, but they couldn't stop her either. In the end, the war of attrition was just too much for the British Bombshell. She couldn't stand up to both of Still Alive, and she went down for the three count, much to the tears of the crowd. '''Season 3: Whiting Out. Having failed twice to score the contendership, Cammy once again focused on her solo career. She faced Lara Croft in the Halloween special and seemed to have things perfectly under control. However, Lara came back hard and despite being smashed through Table-san, she was able to take Cammy down out of nowhere, much to the crowd's disappointment. She then came out for the debut of 2K14 against the brutal She-Hulk. Despite the difference in power, Cammy put on a bold effort against the Green Machine, but she couldn't outlast her, and suffered another loss after another close fight. She then went up against Cate Archer, a fellow British agent. However Cate was on another level than Cammy, and Cammy was completely overpowered by the Fox, giving her a third loss in a row, this one being far more convincing. People were beginning to lose faith in Cammy. Her default moveset was clearly hindering her in combat, and she was suffering losses for it. She returned to the tag scene with her struggling partner, Chun Li, to face off against the Cobra Twonit. Though both members of the twonit were likely stronger than Cammy and Chun Li, Meryl attempted to complete the mission solo and didn't tag The Boss in when she should have. This led to her taking all the punishment from Cammy and Chun Li, and soon a simple roll up from Cammy was enough to take her down, scoring Camstrings another win. This put Cammy into a fatal fourway at Breakdown 2/3 to decide the new Gurl Co-op Tag Team contenders, but she was eliminated second by the eventual winner, Sheik. Season 4: The Sting of Killer Bee. Cammy began the Season by taking part in an anniversary match, facing off against the terrifying trio of Terra Branford, Tifa Lockhart and Lightning. Despite her opponents strength, she, Chun Li and Poison stood firm and scored a surprising win when Poison pinned Tifa. She and Chun Li then faced off against struggling tag team Steak Arcana. Though the match was long and considered good, it was no big surprise to the crowd when Steak Arcana took the fall. Cammy attempted to return to the singles scene against Gruntilda Winkybunion in her new form, but during the match, Grunty's team mates Sindel and Bayonetta came out to attack Cammy, and informing the crowd they intended to aim for a title. Due to the no disqualification rule, this was still considered a loss for Cammy. Camstrings went up against the new team Wright Anything Agency. Much to the surprise of everyone, they put on a very strong showing, and the Agents couldn't stand up to them at all. Cammy scored the pin from a top rope suplex, and this gave them yet another shot at a contenders match. They once against faced Saints Roll, and once again, they came up short. As usual, Camstrings was able to only go so far. However, out of the two on the team, Cammy was considered to be the strong point while Chun Li was facing jeers from the crowd for her recent performances. Season 5: The Team Explodes! Chun Li was getting more and more annoyed at the crowd, and the crowd was getting more and more impatient with her. Chun Li decided it was time to lash out. During another fight with the Wright Anything Agency, she attacked Cammy in the ring and let WAA claim the pin on her. She said she did this in revenge for Cammy getting pinned by Saints Roll and costing them the contendership. Cammy attempted to move on in her career without Chun Li, but she had no intention of letting that happen. When Cammy was fighting Shaundi in a singles match, and kicking her arse while doing so, Chun Li appeared and attacked Cammy in the ring, causing her to win via disqualification, much to Shaundi's annoyance. Shaundi challenged Chun Li to a fight over this, and despite being one of the weakest in the company, she won the fight via roll-up. Chun Li was facing constant jeers from the crowd, but even this wasn't enough. Cammy then came out and attacked Chun Li after her loss, leading to a knock out brawl in the ring. Chun Li lost that as well. Chun Li's reputation was in the toilet, and she demanded a fight with Cammy about it. Cammy refused to even fight her, claiming she wasn't worth her time. Unfortunately this was poorly timed. Cammy went out to fight Jessie after saying this, and was practically brutalised by the rocket, despite Jessie not being known as a very strong wrestler. This loss certainly made Cammy look weaker, but it cheered Chun Li up immensely. She challenged Shaundi to an I Quit match to determine who would stay in the company, and intended to challenge Cammy when she won. At Breakdown F.I.V.E, Chun Li fought and defeated Shaundi, keeping her place in the company. While bragging about this win to Jill, Jill left the room. A mysterious figure entered in after her, and before Chun Li could tell what was happening, she was stabbed by the mystery assailant. It was discovered she was still alive and had been taken to hospital, but according to Jill, the person who had entered the room after she left.... ...had been Cammy. With Cammy's successful tag team destroyed, her singles career uncertain, and her being suspected of assault, Season 6 is looking to be an incredibly busy season indeed for the Killer Bee. Record Gallery Hrrng.png|The announcer doesn't just say dumb things, he's also a pervert! Baz is pleased.jpg|Bazza's totally non-biased reaction to Cammy beating Shaundi. cammy halloween vgcw.png|Cammy's Halloween alternate outfit